Dancing Queen
by casey-jade21
Summary: Bella is a 17 year old who has started at a new school. She dances. Its her passion. what happens when she meets the Cullens and the hales? and why does she hate Daniel? ALL HUMAN On Hiatus! sorry!
1. Clarification

**Hi, this is my first ever so please be nice. Im still trying to figure this thing out. Just a note, i am Australian so if words are wrong im sorry, also i have no idea about the school system over in america so bear with me!!**

**well enjoy!**

"Are you sure you want to go to boarding school

"Are you sure you want to go to boarding school?" Asked my mother.

She always does that. Always asking those stupid questions. You may think that's not a stupid question but when you know my mother you will understand perfectly what I mean. I love her to death but its not like she's ever around to realize. Both my parents are corporate business partners in some big company that I don't care very much for. All I know is that they come home for like one day and then are off again to some other part of the world. So I think you can safely assume that there is a lot of money in my family.

"Yes mum I'm sure. You know I can't go to EBA anymore because of the dumb only allowed to be there for four years. Plus you and Char- I mean dad, are never going to be here. I may as well go to a normal school. And by it being a boarding school I won't be alone. Plus St. Sebastian's has the best Dance and Music program in California." I said. I know she is just worrying about me. But I wish she wouldn't. I'm a big girl now. I'm 17 for crying out loud.

"Okay Bella. If that's what you want"

"It is. Thanks Mum. Well I better go and pack. My Plane leaves tomorrow night. Oh, and do you think you could ship some of my things over? I can only take so much with me. And how much am I allowed to spend on a car? I cant be taking a taxi. They freak me out". My mum knows how much I hate taxi's. So I'm hoping she will let me have the new Audi Coupe. I love that car.

"Umm, well I suppose you can buy that new Audi you want so much. I will have it so it is waiting at the airport when you arrive in L.A. As for your stuff I have no problem with shipping them over. They might take a few days so take what you really want with you." Mum said. By this time I was jumping up and down with the biggest smile on my face.

Dad walks in and see's the smile on my face and raises one eyebrow at mum.

"You let her have the car didn't you?"

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!" I screamed while crushing both Renee and Charlie into the biggest hug I have ever given them.

They kissed my cheek and told me to go pack. Luckily my stuff was still in boxes from when I moved back home from EBA. EBA is one of the most prestigious Ballet Academy's in the U.S. I'm a dancer. I love dancing. I have ever since I was little. But it's not just Ballet that I can do. Ballet is just my preferred style. I like to call myself an all rounder. I also do Jazz, Tap, Hip Hop, Contempry and funk. I like to think I'm good at it. I have been told I am so that has to count for something right?

I packed the few things I had out went to the bathroom to complete my nightly needs.

When I came back I got into bed thinking about what my new school would be like.

I know it wont be like EBA. That school was based around purely dancing. This school will be just like a normal high school but with a really good dance program.

I sighed as I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep. Hopefully this will be a good year.

I woke up at 11.00 the next morning to someone knocking on the front door. Obviously Renee and Charlie have gone into the office this morning. I got out of bed, throwing the covers off and running to the door. It felt like forever. I mean seriously, there are only three people who live here, why do we need such a big house? I ran down the grand staircase and through the living room and to the front door. I opened the door to find someone I was hoping I wouldn't have to see again.

Daniel.


	2. Daniel

"Hey Izzy

"Hey Izzy. You look good. Even if you are still in your pyjamas"

Daniel. Why must he have to come here? I thought I told him on the last day of EBA that I didn't want to see him again. Daniel is my ex. He is the annoyingly arrogant and a complete jerk. What makes it so much harder is that he is absolutely gorgeous. With his light brown hair and hazel eyes and beautiful body. _No stop Bella. He is not good. Remember what he did to you?_

_Flashback_

_It was two weeks before my four years at EBA were up. I don't like that rule. But I do understand why they have it. It's because they want to give others the chance to go here. But it's annoying because I was placed here before Daniel. He was a beautiful dancer. Really good too. I figured I would go and see him in his room while I knew that he has no classes. As I got to the third floor of his dorm building I was getting there nervous feelings in my stomach. I don't know why. I walk down this hall almost everyday. Why am I getting nervous now? I pushed the feeling aside as I got to his door. Room 321. I knocked on the door three times. I waited. Hmm that's odd. He is usually here. So I knocked again. Again no answer. Right now those nervous feelings I had earlier have just intensified by about 10000 times._

_I turned the door handle and walked in. there on the couch was Daniel. And no he was not alone. He defiantly had company. Quite a bit of company actually. He was practically glued to Vanessa who had all but lost her clothes. Beside here was Dani, my so called best friend. Also in the same predicament as Vanessa. I just stood wide eyed and stared at Daniel. He looked up to see me standing at the lounge room doorway. He pulled back from Vanessa and stood up. Walked to stand in front of me and smiled._

"_Hey Izzy. Umm you wanna join in? You need to live a little."_

_Only Daniel has called me Izzy. It was never my favourite name but I didn't hate it._

"_Sure. You dumb ass! How could you do this? I thought you were my boyfriend?" I answered. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was he serious?_

"_Oh give it a rest Bella" Dani sneered. "We all know Daniel only liked you because of your body. You are just such a prude and wouldn't put out so we had to take things into our own hands." Dani giggled like a little girl._

_I replied with "Well then I'm sorry I interrupted. Enjoy your gang bang slut! Oh and Daniel, don't ever talk to me again. Hope your sluts are worth it. Bye."_

_And with that I turned and walked away. _

_End Flashback_

"What the hell do you want?" I said as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Now now Iz, no need to be hostile. I just wanted to see you. How are you?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. What does he think him being here is going to do? Make me go weak at my knees and throw myself at him? I don't think so.

"What's it to you? How are your sluts? I'm sure they would more the love to see you." I was getting annoyed now. I need to get ready. My plane leaves soon.

Daniel opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"Look, if you're going to stand there like a stunned mullet just leave. Besides, I have a plane to catch." I tried to close the door but someone's big fat foot was in the way.

"A plane? Where are you going? You can't hate me that much that you run away?" He actually looked sad.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself. I'm going to boarding school in California. Speaking of which, I really do need to go. And please, don't call me. You have no idea how much I don't want to see you. Goodbye Daniel." With that I closed the door and ran to my room to shower.

While in the shower, I couldn't help but feel good about myself. Daniel hurt me and I was able to talk to him and feel absolutely nothing. I smiled and got out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around me and blow dried my hair. When I walked into my room I went straight to my closet and got out the clothes for today. I decided on a pair of dark wash skinny leg jeans and a blue halter top. I put on my knee high boots and tucked my jeans on the inside. I brushed my hair again and let it flow over my shoulders. I put on some foundation, a little eye liner and some mascara. I turned to look in the mirror and sighed. Well, this is as good as it's gonna get.

My mahogany hair was straight and I figured that was the best feature about me. I always considered myself a plain Jane. I mean seriously. I really am nothing special. Dull eyes, dull hair. I'm thin and really pale. I mean really pale. I'd say add a little red lipstick and call me snow white. I turned and picked up my bags and brought them downstairs with me. I called my driver and got in the car.

I checked in at the airport and was in the air on the way to St Sebastian's. I didn't realize I fell asleep until I was woken up by the air hostess. I quickly got my bags from baggage claim and walked to where my car was. When I saw my royal blue Audi, I couldn't help but smile. Wow. It was beautiful. I quickly loading my car with my bags and was off to my new school.

It only took about 45 minutes to get there. That was good. Although, it probably would have taken longer to get there if it wasn't for my lead foot. I like to go fast. It's exhilarating. I pulled into the parking lot and went to the office. There was a short fat lady with red hair sitting behind the desk.

"Umm, excuse me. I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here. Could I have my schedule please?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Oh, of course dear. Just let me rummage through my files. One moment please." She laughed at herself.

I must say, her 'files' were all over the place. Her desk was a complete mess. It's a wonder she could fine anything.

"Ah, here we are. Your schedule, a map of the school, your dorm number and key. Oh, and welcome to St. Sebs."

I thanked her and made my way to my dorm. It was on the fifth floor in the Meyer hall. I looked for room 201 and opened the door.

Inside were four people looking at me. Two boys and Two Girls. All with the biggest smiles on their faces. They were all very good looking and I suddenly felt out of place.

One was short with black spiky hair. She had a big grin on her face. Next to her was a blonde guy with blue eyes. He was smiling at the girl with black hair. I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume they are together. They were sitting on a bed on the left side of the room. On the other side of the room was a really big guy with dark curly hair. He wasn't big as in fat, he was rather muscley and very scary looking. At least I would have been scared if it weren't for the fact that he was smiling like a goof ball. The girl sitting on his lap was beyond stunning. She had stunning blonde hair with a slight wave in it. Her eyes were the same colour blue as the guy on the other side of the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I really should have knocked. Please excuse me!' I was just about to close the door again when they all called out at once.

"No! It's no problem. We were waiting for you anyway. You must be Isabella Swan. I'm Alice. This is my boyfriend Jasper," She motioned to the guy she was sitting next to. Huh, so I was right. They are together. "This big monster here is Emmett and that's his girlfriend Rosalie. Emmett is my brother and Jasper is Rose's twin. Complicated I know" Laughed Alice. If it was possible she smiled even bigger than before.

"Hi. Yes that's me. But please, I prefer Bella. It's nice to meet you all." I replied.

"Well where are all your bags? We will help you unpack while the guys go back to their room. Did you want to have dinner with us later?" This time it was Rosalie to talk.

"Ahh, sure. My bags are just out the door. But I'm getting more stuff shipped over in a few days so that will make most of my wardrobe. These are just my bare essentials. Mostly my dance gear." I said

"Oh, you dance? That's cool. Rose and I are dancers too. Although were not as good as some people. So what type of dancing do you do?" Alice looked curious as spoke.

"Ballet mostly. But I also do jazz, tap, hip hop, contempory and funk. I love dancing. It was good at my old school cause that's all I did basically." I sighed thinking about what EBA was like.

"What school did you go to before?" Asked Jasper

" EBA. But they have this stupid rule that you can only go there for four years." I looked down at my feet and it grew really quiet. I looked up to see both Rose and Alice with their jaws open staring at me.

"You went to EBA? Oh my god. Its soooo hard to get into that school. You must be really good. Hmm, Lauren is not going to be happy when she finds out Bella is good at dancing!" Rose said with a look of smugness in here face.

I grabbed my bag and unpacked. Both Alice and Rose approving of my clothes. Hmm I think I might like these guys. They were so nice.

After we were unpacked we met the guys at their dorm. And walked to the food court. It was amazing. There were so many types of food there.

"You have to meet out other brother unfortunately. He's what you would call a umm, player I suppose. He never dates them but he likes to ah, explore their mouths." Alice frowned a little as she said that.

"Oh joy. A Player. Like I haven't had enough of them in my life" I mumbled.

"Well, thanks so much for the introduction sis" said a very alluring sounding voice.


	3. Mr Pretty boy

**Hey guys. thanks for the reviews. you have no idea how they make me feel knowing that someone has read my story.  
well here is the next part. Let me know what you think!**

I froze. That voice was pure magic. No wonder he can get all the girls. I haven't even looked at him yet and my heart feels like it's about pop with the way its beating so fast. I turned around in my seat to have a look at the other Cullen brother. What I saw was defiantly not what I expected to see on this Sunday afternoon. He was beyond gorgeous. He had a very unique hair colour - bronze almost. - , and the most beautiful green eye's that had you hooked at just one look. I had to remind my self that of course he was good looking. Have you seen the Cullens? I looked in his eye's, smiled then turned around to make him think I wasn't interested. Apparently he didn't get the hint though because he pulled out a seat and sat right next to me.

"Hi. Edward Cullen. It is certainly a pleasure to meet you." Edward said as he extended his hand to me. I looked at his hand then back up to his face.

"Bella Swan. Nice to meet you too." I shook his hand and went back to eating my fruit salad.

I looked around the table and every one of them was staring at me.

"What?"

They all shook their heads as if to clear it and smiled at me. I had a feeling not many people ignored a certain Edward Cullen very much.

We were all eating our dinner and asking questions to each other about our lives when the sound of heels came clinking along the tiled floor.

"Oh, hey Eddie. Whatcha doin?" Said a very high pitched squeal of a voice.

I saw a blonde haired girl walking to our table and I couldn't help but laugh. She was wearing a very mis matched outfit. I'm pretty sure every one knows not to wear a pink dress, ( especially one as short as that) and orange heels. That clashes just a bit.

"Wow, she's hot. I mean that orange totally goes with the pink. I think I just might vomit." I mumbled to Alice. But I think everyone heard because everyone was laughing at this blonde girls' expense. Including Edward.

"Hey Lauren. What can I do for you?" Edward said in a very suggestive way

"Well you can do what-" Lauren didn't get to finish her sentence because she was cut off by Rosalie.

"Edward, if you going to sit with us, you can at least get rid of the tramps. Otherwise go. I would prefer to keep my food down thanks." Rose said all the while glaring at Lauren, who was glaring at me. I just looked down because I knew if I looked at Lauren I would loose it and laugh so much.

"Yeah alright. See ya Lauren." Edward said. The next thing we heard was a squeal from a rather annoyed Lauren and that's when I lost it.

"Toodles. Well I'm going to go back to the dorms to sleep anyways. I was woken up early this morning and I'm pretty tired. I'm not particually the nicest person in the morning as it is so I'll see you all at school tomorrow." I said stretching in my chair.

Alice nodded and agreed saying she was sleeping too. Since her and Rose are my dorm buddies they agreed to come back with me. As I was getting up, I was interrupted by Emmett.

"Okay, night girls. Oh hey Bella, what classes do you have tomorrow?"

"Umm, well I have English, then Maths, Music, Geography, Dance. Lunch, Bio and then a spare."

"OMG, rose and I are in your dance class. I can't wait to see you dance. I mean you have got to be good, after all you were at E-" I cut Alice off by kicking her under the table. I don't want everyone to know I went to EBA. That's not important anymore.

I gave Alice a stern look that said….I don't want everyone knowing look. She just smiled apologetically.

"Why did you want to know Emmett?" Edward asked.

"Well we all got a spare before lunch. I think I might just have to make an appearance in your class."

"Oh." Was my brilliant response. "Okay. Well see you there then" With that us girls got up and walked back to the dorm. Right before I got to the door of the food court I turned to look at Edward. He smiled a very sexy crooked smile at me and I blushed knowing that I was caught looking at him. I ran back to the room showered and got into bed.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day!


	4. First day

**hey guys. sorry its taken so long to get this up but i finally got a day off work. so here it is! please review!!**

"Bella?...Belllaaa?...Oh for goodness sakes, BELLA WAKE. UP!"

That was what I woke up to. I groaned. I was not a morning person at all. I turned my head to the left so I was now facing the wall and tried to get back to sleep. All of a sudden, my blankets disappeared, and there was a tiny body sitting on my back hitting me all over my body.

"Alice, get off me. I'm tired, I'm grumpy and somebody please get me coffee!!" was all I managed to say as the figure that was latched on to me only moments ago disappeared. I got up slowly looking at my annoyingly chipper roommate and glared at her. Apparently both Alice and Rose found that funny because I was soon surrounded by fits of laughter. I rolled my eyes at my annoying friends and glanced in the direction of the clock.

"What the hell?...Why am I awake? It is 5 freaking 30!" I couldn't believe my eyes. What in the world would posses this monster to wake me up at this annoyingly early time?

"Well my dear, it is the first day of school. Well for you atleast. And you are not leaving this house unless I deem you fit to see the world. Understood?"

I was about to refuse and find my way back to my bed, but there was something about the look in both of the crazy peoples eyes, I re-thought my actions and just glared at the to crazys.

"Ah, now that's what I like to see. Now get your skinny butt in the shower. When you come out there will be an outfit ready and waiting for you. And you WILL wear it." Wow, I must say, for someone so small she is making me cower just looking at her. I sighed, atleast I can shower on my own. I ran for the shower with my toiletries.

After being attacked by my two crazies, - I decided that is what I will call them in the mornings if they find the need to do this odd routine every day. Ugh, i shuddered at the thought; - I dressed and looked over myself in the mirror. And I must say, I was quite happy with what I was given. I was wearing my dark blue tank top that had a V neckline, and a pair of white boot cut jeans and some cute black flats. My hair was elegantly placed in a high ponytail, with my fringe shaped with just the right bounce at my eyebrows. I don't usually wear makeup to school but both Alice and Rose found it necessary. It was fairly light and natural with just a bit of eyeliner and mascara. Once I was happy gave praise to my friends I packed a bag with my dance gear. I didn't know what they usually wear while dancing so I just bought my normal workout gear.

"Alright, I'm ready. Lets go kids" Rose said.

"Oh are we meeting the boys this morning?" Alice asked as I went to open the door.

I turned to walk out and ran straight into someone's chest. I looked up and smiled as Emmett put his arm around me and pulled me into one of the biggest hugs ever.

"I know you love me and all Bells, but I'm sorry. You're just not my Rose."

I laughed and decided to play along.

"Oh are you sure? Rose never has to know" I winked at him and blew him a kiss. He looked a bit stunned, but that big smile broke across his face as Rose started laughing behind me.

"Well, go ahead Bella. He's all yours." Rose said through her giggles.

Emmett let go of me and walked to Rose and kissed her. I shook my head and turned to leave only to run into another body. I looked up and rolled my eyes.

"What is with you Cullen boys? You cant warn me before I run into you?" I laughed.

"Do you want a turn too Jasper? I don't want you missing out or any thing."

He just laughed and gave me a one armed hug before engulfing Alice into his arms.

We finally left and walked over to the English block. As we walked I noticed all the girls glaring at me and swooning over Edward. I laughed out loud and earned a confused look from Edward.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Well you do know how to charm the ladies don't you. They're all sending me these death glares purely because I'm walking with you. I find it quite amusing."

"Huh, you can talk. All the guys are practically drooling over you. I swear I saw someone walk into a wall they were staring at you so much"

Was it just me or did I predict a bit of annoyance there? Why on earth would he be annoyed?

"Nah. It's just cause I'm new. But then again, maybe not." I smiled at him and he just shook his head laughing.

Just then my phone started going off, and Can't touch this filled the air.

_U cant touch this  
My, my, my, my  
Music htis me so hard  
Make me cry: Oh, my Lord!  
Thank you for blessing  
Me with a mind  
And two hyped feet  
It feels god when I know youre down  
A superdape home boy from the Oak-town  
And Im known as such  
And this is a beat ah_

I looked at the caller I.D and groaned. Why? Why me?

"What?" Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Good morning Izzy. Now I know your not a morning person but is that anyway to greet someone when they call you?"

"Only when its you. What do you want? I thought I made it clear Sunday that I didn't want to talk to you?"

"Oh come on. Cant we talk? I know you still love me. I know I love you."

"hmm, let me just remind you what you said when I caught you. And I quote; 'hey Izzy, wanna join? You need to live a little'. Fuck Daniel you didn't even appoligize. So please STOP. CALLING. ME!!" I hung up on him and came face to face with five sets of curious and shocked eyes. It all went silent.

"Dumb ass doesn't know when to give up!" I needed to break the silence.

Jasper was the first to come out of shock. "Who was that? And why did you call yourself Izzy? I thought you like Bella?"

"That was Daniel. My ex that doesn't quite get the hint that I don't want to see him, speak to him or even think about him. And he's the only one that calls me Izzy. He always has."

The bell rang so we headed off to the first class of the day. English. I liked English. It was my best subject after dance of course. I had this class with Alice and Edward.

I walked in at sat next to Alice. Edward wondered off to his friends so I didn't really see him. I somehow felt sad about that. But I don't know why?

The day seemed to drag but finally I was headed to my dance class. I sighed happily. This is where I belong.

**Hehehe im sorry. I had to end it here. But i will give you what you want in the next chapter. which hopefully i can get out soon. its up to you. let me know!**

**thanks, Casey-Jade**


	5. Dance class

BPOV

BPOV

I was walking down towards the dance rooms when I heard my name being called. I stopped and turned to see who was calling me. It was Emmett.

"Hey Bella! So you have dance now huh?"

"Yeah I do. Are you still coming to watch?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it. From what Alice has said you're a pretty good dancer. You know Lauren? They girl you met in the food hall yesterday?" I nodded at him that I knew who he was talking about and continued.

"Well she has always thought of herself as the best dancer because she is the captain of the cheer squad. I hope you're as good as Ali says just so I can have a good laugh."

Emmett chuckled and I joined in. We had just reached the dance room when I was suddenly out of breath. I looked down to see a very happy Alice squeezing me into a hug.

"Hey Bella! Come on lets get changed. Rose is already in the change room. Oh and it seems word has gotten out that you are taking dance because there are so many guys here that have spares at the moment."

I turned to see what she was talking about when I saw about 10 guys sitting against the wall talking. I sighed and was about to retreat to the dressing room when I saw the locks of bronze walk through the door. Our eyes met and he stopped walking. My god that boy is beautiful. He smiled a crooked smile and went to sit next to some the guys on the wall. I turned back to Alice who had this big grin on her face.

"What?" I asked. I don't know why I asked whatever goes on in that head of hers is beyond me.

"Nothing. We have to change before Ms Maggie comes. Lets go" Alice started walking. Well more like running to the change rooms.

I noticed that there were only girls who took the dance elective. Great. This is going to be one big bitch fest to see who can get the guys attention. As I thought that, Lauren and two other girls I didn't know walked out in tiny spandex shorts and a sports bra. I had to laugh at that. It was not flattering in one bit.

I changed into my dance pants. They were long and black and at the top it folded over to give off the effect of a belt. If you were to not fold the piece of material you would see the logo for EBA. I didn't really want everyone to know that I went there yet so I folded it over to hide it. I put on a black tight fitting singlet that had dance written on it in the front about four times. I took out my jazz dance shoes and walked out to the dance floor with Alice and Rose. They were wearing black three quarter length tights and a pink singlet for Alice and a red one for Rose.

We walked out sat on the floor. I could feel people's eyes on me but I ignored them. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward looking at me. And then Lauren walked up to him and tried to sit on his lap but to my surprise he pushed her off and said something that I couldn't hear. She walked off in a huff and joined the rest of us on the floor, just as Ms. Maggie walked in.

EPOV

I had been thinking about Bella ever since I met her last night. She was without a doubt the most beautiful person I have ever seen. There was something about her that just stands out. It's as if she glows like an angel with a halo. I was walking towards the dance room like I do whenever I have spare to watch the girls dance when I remembered something. Bella was doing dance too. I bet she's good. She walks differently. Her feet always point outward like her feet are in a ballet steps. It's quite cute.

As soon as I walked in the door, I saw her talking to Alice. Bella was looking around the room when she spotted me. She was looking into my eyes, and I hers. I felt myself smile as I looked at her. My god the girl is beautiful. I chuckled softly and went to join my friends who were sitting on the wall. Callum turned to me with a nod of his head and started talking to me.

**( Callum in Bold, Edward **_Italics_**)**

"**Hey man. So that was the new girl huh?"**

"_Yer it was. Her name is Bella. She's rooming with my Sister"_

"**Oh cool man. She's hot. Do you thing she can actually dance?"**

"_Yer I think she can. Well that's only going by what Ali says."_

"**Hmm, what does she say?"**

"_That she went to a school that had an excellent dance program and was one of the best there."_

"**Oh. Well I hope she can dance because watching Lauren dance is just pure torture!"**

I had to laugh at that. It was true. Lauren dancing is well to put it nicely it was painful. She is a cheerleader so she knows some things but she has not got the grace of some dancers.

Just then Alice and Rose came out of the dressing room followed closely behind Bella. Her dance wear looked more professional then every other girls. She was carrying shoes that looked odd. I could only guess that they were some type of dance shoe. She sat down cross legged with Alice and Rose. I couldn't help but stare at her. She had a hot as body! I also noticed that everyone else was staring at her too. I didn't like that.

"Oh no, Lauren alert at 12 o'clock" Callum whispered. I groaned internally as she reached me.

"Hey Eddie! You came to see me dance. That's so sweet. I love it when you're sweet like that." I rolled my eyes at her as she tried to sit in my lap.

"Sorry Lauren but I don't remember saying you could sit there. And just a heads up, I never will either"

She turned around in a huff. I could Bella trying to muffle her laughs. That just made me smile. Just then the teacher walked in.

"Hello ladies. I see we have an audience today. Ok well this is the first day of term for the year so I'm just going to ask who has danced before?"

All the girls on the cheer squad and Bella raised their hands.

"Okay. Well I just want to get a feel for what people can do so we will stretch and start with some basics."

Well, I may see what Bella can do after all.

BPOV

I pulled on my jazz shoes and stood up. The teacher put some music on for us to warm up to. It had a good beat so it was easy to get into the rhythm of things.

I started off by stretching my arms. Just moving them from side to side to try and loosen up my muscles. I sat on the floor with both Alice and Rose on either side of me. They looked at me with a 'what ate you doing' look. I stretched my legs out so I was almost in the splits. I placed my left hand behind me and pushed my self up so I wasn't sitting on the ground anymore but wasn't in a full splits yet. I placed my right hand in front of me between my legs and bounced a bit as I gradually lowered myself to the ground in the splits. I stayed like that for a little bit then rolled foreword onto my stomach then stood back up.

It was then that I noticed that all eyes were on me. I thought it was odd. All I did was the splits. We were stretching for another ten minutes when the teacher stopped the warm up music.

"Okay guys. We are going to watch a video of a dance that was choreographed by some students at an elite dance school at the end of last year. I want you to watch it once, and then I am going get you to recite as much as you can. This is just so I can see what all you kids can do. Alright." Ms Maggie turned to the television and turned on the video.

As soon as the opening song came on I recognized the dance straight away. I groaned internally then decided I may as well humor them. I watched dance. It was only a four minute jazz routine. Ms Maggie turned it off and gave us twenty minutes to practice before we showed what we remembered. A lot of the girls were absolutely horrid dancers. I shook my head and focused my attention on Alice and Rose.

They weren't bad. They both had a very graceful step that was beautiful to watch. I just help them with some techniques.

"Aren't you going to practice Bella?" Rose asked trying to land her double Pirouette.

"No I think I got it covered" Just then the teacher called for everyone to stop what they were doing and wait for their turn to show what we could remember.

All the girls went and didn't do to badly. Although I'm not sure how Lauren got placed on the cheer squad let alone made captain. She could barely turn without falling. I just found it odd. I was really impressed with some of the girls though. Most managed to remember the first minute of the dance. And then it was my turn. I made sure I was last.

The music started and I perfectly executed every step for the whole four minutes and thirty-six seconds. Once the dance stopped all eyes were on me. Again. I really need to stop drawing attention to myself.

"Wow. You remembered all of that by watching it once?" said Ms Maggie.

"Uh…not really. I've seen the dance before."

"Oh. I'm not sure how you could have the video only came out this morning and it wasn't a public performance..." Ms Maggie trailed off. Rose and Alice seemed to catch on to where I was going with this and at the exact same time they squealed.

"OH MY GOD BELLA! THAT IS YOUR DANCE?" Alice shouted

"Um. Yes. I choreographed it as my final assessment piece last year. It was a partner piece. I used to go to EBA. Elite Ballet Academy."

"Who was your partner?"

"Oh. Ah Daniel. Daniel Lewis" I braced my self for the screams. Daniel was very well known in the dance industry. He was in the stage production for Billy Elliot. And because he was so good looking he got a lot of attention. The screams came and I was flooded with questions.

"OMG you know Daniel?"

"What's he like?"

"Is he as hot as he was in Billy Elliot?"

I rolled my eyes. Lauren looked at me with a smug look on her face.

"Well if Daniel is so well known why was he paired off with you? If I remember correctly he was always dancing with his girlfriend. Izzy S."

I looked at her like she was utterly stupid.

"You do realize what my name is right? Isabella Swan. Hence Izzy S!"

There were many gasps in the room. I looked around when I spotted Edward.

He had a strange expression on his face. Sad? Hurt?...Jealousy?

As soon as our eyes made contact it was gone and he wore a hard mask.

I don't know Edward that well but for some reason, as I looked at him, I wished I never went out with Daniel. And that somehow I could get closer to Edward.

He seemed to be so much more then he let on. I wanted to know him. I wanted to be his friend. And most of all, I wanted him to think the some about me.

.


	6. Getting to know you

**Hey guys!! Thanks for all your reviews...oh and sorry for not updating sooner. Apparently im a good babysitter and my sister has been abusing that fact. lol. anyhow, as much as i love your reviews i would really appreatiate some constructive critisism. If thats not too much to ask. I want to be able to improve each and every time. so go on! read and let me know how you really feel!!**

* * *

BPOV

"Is that true? Are you going out with Daniel Lewis?" Rose asked.

I looked up from my feet to look at everyone in the classroom. I didn't feel comfortable talking about this but I knew that if I said nothing that would just fuel rumours about me that were un-true. So I took a deep breath and focused on Rose.

"Yes. It was true. But we broke up just before school ended. Um, I'm just going to get a drink now."

As I walked out to my bag the bell went. I waited by my bag for 10 minutes. I know it was ridiculas me sulking the way I am but I know that as much as I joke to myself that Daniel meant nothing I know that's not true. I loved him and he hurt me. I don't like hurting so I mask it with humour. Once I was sure everyone would have left the dance room I grabbed my Ipod and dock and walked back in to the room.

I set up the music system and turned it to a song that always gets me dancing. Evan the title of the song really makes me do what I love the most. Just Dance.

I heard the first 16 counts of the music but remained still with my eyes closed. And then the first words started.

_Red One  
Konvict  
GaGa  
Oh, yeah_

I started to gently swing my hips from side to side getting the feel for the music.

As the song progressed I let the beat flow through my body and take over. I wasn't too sure of what I was doing because my eyes were closed.

_I've had a little bit too much (much)  
All of the people start to rush (start to rush babe)  
How does he twist the dance, can't find my drink or man  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone (phone) (oh oh oh oh)_

What's go-ing out on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep, it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

Just dance, gonna be okay (da-da-doo-doo)  
Just dance, spin that record babe (da-da-doo-doo)  
Just dance, gonna be okay (duh-duh-duh)  
Dance, dance, dance, just ju-ju-just dance

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth (oh oh oh oh)  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? (inside out babe)  
Control your poison babe, roses with thorns they say  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight (oh oh oh oh)

What's go-ing out on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

Just dance, gonna be okay (da-da-doo-doo)  
Just dance, spin that record babe (da-da-doo-doo)  
Just dance, gonna be okay (duh-duh-duh)  
Dance, dance, dance, just ju-ju-just dance

When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalogue  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw  
And I ain't gon' give it up, steady try'na pick it up like a car  
I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex until the til done until tomorrow yeah

Show me I can see that you got so much in the jean  
The way you twirlin' up them hips round and round  
There's no reason I know why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stand, let me watch you break it down and

Dance, gonna be okay (da-da-doo-doo)  
Just dance, spin that record babe (da-da-doo-doo)  
Just dance, gonna be okay (da-da-doo-doo)  
Just dance, spin that record babe (da-da-doo-doo)  
Just dance, gonna be okay (duh-duh-duh)  
Dance, dance, dance, just ju-ju-just dance

I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my blue burners and phonic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my brand electronic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my blue burners and phonic

Go. Use your muscle comin out work and hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Go slow. Drive it, clean it like so clean it's been molesto, I got it, and your popped coll'

Just dance, gonna be okay (da-da-doo-doo)  
Just dance, spin that record babe (da-da-doo-doo)  
Just dance, gonna be okay (da-da-doo-doo)  
Just dance, spin that record babe (da-da-doo-doo)  
Just dance, gonna be okay (duh-duh-duh)  
Dance, dance, dance, just ju-ju-just dance

As the song came to an end I had just landed a triple pirouette and was on my knees.

My eyes had been closed the whole time so when the next song didn't progress I knew someone was in the room with me. I wasn't ready to see who it was just yet so I kept my eyes closed and sat down properly. I then look up and was met by the curious eyes on my friends.

Alice and Rose came and sat on either side of me each one rubbing my back.

Jasper and Emmett came in and say infront of me. And to my surprise, Edward sat directly in front of me. All five of them had curious eyes. I sighed.

"First, let me just say wow! You really are a good dancer." Alice said

"Thanks. That's my favourite song to dance to. If I close my eyes and let the beat move me, that's when the best moves come out. I have no idea what I did just then. That's how I come up with most of my choreography. But I always had someone video tape what I did so I can add or take away what was already there." I know they didn't need to know that but I knew what was coming. I was simply trying to stall. I didn't last long though.

"Bella, why did you get so upset in class when I asked you about Daniel?" Rose asked. I looked into her eyes and could see that she was both sorry that she bought up the subject and curious as to why I was upset.

I looked at everyone and was trying to decide if I should just tell them or not. I sighed and decided that I may as well.

"You know how this morning I got a phone call?" They all nodded yes

"That was Daniel. About two weeks before the end of my year there, I walked in on him having a threesome with my so called best friend Dani, the most jealous person you could ever come across and the one person I hate more then anything, Vanessa Greene. I walked in and froze. It took Daniel a while to realize I was standing there. And when he did, the words he said to me were what got to me hurt the most. He offered no apology or anything. All he said was ' Hey Izzy, wanna join? You need to live a little'. I broke up with him right there but he hasn't left me alone since. He keeps saying he loves me and wants me back. But he has never apologised for it. Even when he came to my house the day I flew out here. I told him that he didn't even say sorry and still said nothing. Everyone thinks he is so special. That he was an angel. I think what got me so upset was that even so far away from him I cant escape him. Going out with him for two years was the worst thing I could have done, and apparently he only went out with me because of my body. Well that's what Dani said."

I looked up and there was pity in their eyes. But also anger. That made me happy. I had only known these people for two days but they are treating me like I had known them for years.

"Well that does suck. I'm sorry that you had to go through with that. But I am glad you told us. I hope we can take that as a sign that you trust us." Alice said while squeezing me to death. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Well just so you know, Me, Jazz and Eddie here will totally kick his ass if he comes near you. All you've got to do is say the word." I laughed at that. But what I wouldn't give to see his scrawny little butt put in its place for once!

"Thanks Em. That means a lot. If I ever see him while your around, go ahead. I'd love to see his reaction to all of you. He'd shit himself " We all laughed.

"Yer we would all like to have a say to him so thanks _Emmie_ for coming up with that idea" Edward sneered. They all laughed but Edward, Emmett and me.

I was confused. What was so funny? "I don't get the joke"

"You know I hate being called _Emmie_." Emmett said,

"Fine. I'll stop calling you Emmie when you stop calling me Eddie. That is the worst name in the world."

"Deal." They shook hands then they both looked at me, then each other and burst out laughing. I must still have a confused look on me. They were a random lot. I'll give them that but I don't think I would change them for the world.

"Righto. I'm going to go change then go eat. Anyone wanna come eat with me after?" There was a chorus of yes's that followed.

I stood up and quickly showered and changed in the change rooms and met up with everyone else.

We started walking in pairs. Emmett and Rose lead the way. Emmett saying something about being really hungry. Jasper and Alice followed them, just holding hands and dawdling. I walked next to Edward.

"You know, you really are a good dancer. You look so content when you were dancing. How long have you been doing it for?" He looked generally interested.

"Thank you. I've been dancing since I was 3. My mum and dad own some big business and basically were never there so they signed me up for all these lessons to keep me occupied while they were away in some part of the country and got my nanny to take me everywhere."

"Do you miss them? Your parents I mean?"

"Yes and No. Yes because I never really get to spend time with them. And no because I never spent time with them I would feel awkward around them. I love them but they were never there to see how much I loved them. I'm sorry, I babbling. You probably don't need to know the life story of the new girl."

"No it's okay. I want to get to know you. If you'll let me that is.?"

"Hmm, how about we play a game of twenty questions? Maybe that will help us get to know each other? If you want to that is"

"Sure. What's your favourite colour?"

I laughed. "Real original Edward. But it changes all the time. Depending on my mood."

"Well what is it today?"

"Today would be brown." I smiled at the thought of my favourite colour of the day.

"Why brown?"

"Well, brown is warm. It's warm here in California. I like warm weather. How about you? What's you favourite colour?"

"Now who's being original? Copying all my questions huh?" The amusement in his eyes was clearly evident.

"Oh just answer the question!"

"Fine fine, it's blue. Like brown, it's warm. Well more comforting. It's familiar but not overdone like red or pink. Where do you live?"

"Well that's a nice way to think of the colour blue. I get your reasoning. As for your question, I live in New York, but you might find it interesting to know, I was born in Australia."

"Wow really? Where abouts in Australia? When did you move here then?"

" I was born down at the Gold Coast. I love the Beach. As for when I moved here I was 12. The year after I moved to New York I got accepted into EBA. It worked out perfectly for Renee and Charlie, because they really started going from country to country all the time. There business really took off. But I feel like i'm the only one talking here so its time for you to dish the dirt on your side of the line. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Washington, in a small town called Forks. My dad is the surgeon there. So I kind of understand what you mean by not seeing your parents. I hardly ever see my dad. He's always on call." I was just about to ask another question when I realised that we were at the car park.

"Why are we at the car park?" I asked trying to understand

"How about we go somewhere where we wont be interrupted by Eddies little fan club?" Emmett said.

"Sure Emmie, but I'm driving." Was Edwards reply. Now I got what they were going on about just before.

"We can't all fit in your car Edward and Rose and I don't have our keys with us. Emmett lost his keys and Jasper only has his bike." Alice explained

"That's okay, I have my keys with me, Rose or Alice can come with me if they want. I only have one extra seat though." I offered.

"Oh okay. Lead the way Bella." Alice said

I walked down the lane towards my car when the boys stopped in front of a Volvo. I take it that was Edwards's car. I kept walking two cars down to my blue baby.

"Here she is. Guys, meet Bullet. Bullet meet my friends!" I know I sound crazy talking to my car but I love it. It's already like family.

" First of all, you named your car? And second, you have a 2008 Audi Coupe? It's beautiful! I'm so going with you Bella!" Rose called. I chuckled as her and Alice started arguing over who would come with me.

"No fair Rose I want to go with her!"

"I called it first!" I thought I should interrupt before it gets a bit out of hand.

"Well how bout Rose comes with me on the way there and Alice can come with me on the way back. Sound fair?" they answered back in unison.

"Yes Bella" man, these two are like children.

"Oh I have a brilliant Idea! How about you let me drive your car and Alice can be the passenger and you can go in the Volvo with the boys!" the oh so brilliant one asked.

"Not on your life Rose. Come on lets go. I'm always rather hungry after I dance and we have waisted enough time as it is. Let's roll!" I was really hungry. "When I say i'm not a morning person that's nothing to how I feel when I can't eat at the time I need. I love my food way too much"

"Right got it. You really are a bad morning person. I don't want to see an angry hungry Bella. I choose life!" Alice, always the comedian.

We got in the car and started off towards a restaurant. If felt good to have people I could trust around me. Something to finish off the first day at St Sebastian's rather nicely.

* * *

**So what do you think? remember bad things said can only make my story better. Your help is valued!!**

**Love you all!!**


	7. Dinner and old friends

**Hey guys. sorry it took so long to update. i got a bit stuck and then i flew to melbourne for my sisters wedding. she looked beautiful and then she fell over on the dance floor and dislocated her knee. but she's all good now.**

**anyway enjoy!!**

* * *

BPOV

Apparently the restaurant that we were going to was just down the road. I got in the car and turned the keys to start the car. Rose got in and was completely in a state of bliss.

We talked the entire way there getting to know each other better. By the time we got to the restaurant, I found out that her and Jasper live next door to the Cullens. They had known each other since they were born because their parents went to the same school. I was a little envious of the fact that they were close families. I hardly ever meet my parents friends unless I for some reason go to a conference with them.

I told her about my time at EBA and my memories of my time living on the Gold Coast. She seemed as surprised as Edward was when I told him. I also found out that Rosalie was a real car fanatic. She wants to be a mechanic when she leaves school. That stunned me a little bit.

We arrived at the Mexican restaurant called Mexican Salsa. It was very nice looking on the inside with round tables and different art works on the walls. I saw one that looked familiar but brushed it off. It wasn't possible. We walked up to the host to be seated. The host was a male and he was fairly good looking. He looked at the girls and his smile got wider. I could tell that Emmett was not happy, nor was Jasper. They protectively put their arms around their girlfriends and glared. I took it upon myself to organise our table.

"Hi, can we get a table for six please?"

He turned to look at me and I saw that his eyes roamed my body and stopped on my chest. I rolled my eyes and put my hand on my hips.

"Ok, now that you have had a good look, how bout keeping the eyes on my face and show me to my table. I came here to eat not get stared at. Now please lead the way or do I have to talk to your manager?" I know that was a bit forward but I was sick of people looking at me that way. It made me uncomfortable when people did that.

He snapped his eyes back up to mine and nodded. He began to lead the way when a hand was placed on his shoulder to stop him. He turned around and came face to face with Jasper's angry face.

"I think you owe her an apology. Don't you?" Jasper said. His eyes were hard.

"Oh umm, I'm sorry miss. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Please accept my apology." He said looking sincere.

"Its ok. Thank you for apologising." I smiled at him.

He led us to our table and told us he would be back in a moment. We all looked at each other and shrugged while looking through the menu. The host came back about 10 minutes later and smiled at us.

"Hi again, sorry for interrupting you but I thought I would let you know that today's meal is on the house for two reasons. One, because of my poor behaviour for when you first came in," his eyes flashed to me with an apologetic smile. "and two because someone recognised you miss" His eyes were on me again and he chuckled at my confused face.

"Oh come on B, I would have thought you of all people would recognise the art work!" came a voice I have not heard in over a year.

I froze, my eyes widened and I spun to come face to face with one of my best friends from EBA.

"Tanya!! Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in ages. My god I missed you. And just so you know, I knew it was you who stole my art work." I couldn't help but laugh. It was basically a collage of materiel that formed the Looney Toons character of Speedy Gonzalez. I showed it to Tanya when I finished it and she loved it. She wanted it but I told her no because I was quite fond of it. I wasn't very good at art but that day it just worked for me.

"Oh come on B, who else would have taken it? So how have you been anyway? You've done your four years at EBA now haven't you?" I nodded and Tanya and I walked back to the table.

"Hey guys, this is my friend Tanya. We went to EBA together. She finished up the year before me. She helped me through my first year. Anyway, I'm rambling again. Tanya these are my new friends at St Sebs where I now go. Okay so this is Alice my room mate, Rosalie, my other room mate, Emmett, Rose's boyfriend, Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, and Edward. Now here is where it gets confusing. Alice, Edward and Emmett are brothers and sister, and Rose and Jasper are Twins. Are you sufficiently confused yet?" I said as everyone started laughing.

"Uh, well yeah I am. But its nice to meet you all anyways. Its good to see you happy Bella. I haven't seen you smile like this in ages." I blushed at her comment. But now that I think of it she was right. I haven't been happy for a long time.

Alice smiled a wide smile and asked Tanya,

"if you aren't busy, wont you join us?"

"oh would you? Id love to hear what you've been up to." I asked hoping she would cave like she usually does when I pout.

"hmm, sure why not. And you miss Bella, no pouting. You know I cave when you do that." Tanya said trying to be firm but that all went down the drain when she couldn't hide the smile that was creeping across her face.

I smiled wide and motioned for her to sit next to me. We ordered and then started catching up.

"So what have you been doing with yourself since you left? Is your ankle any better? Or are you still off dancing?" I shot out the questions as fast as I could. I really missed her.

"Well when I left I finished my senior year back at New York, I came out here to have a look around. I found this restaurant and applied now im the manager. I love it here. Oh you should come down Friday nights. Its Cha Cha night. I know how much you love your Cha Cha." She smiled and im sure she too was remembering the times we would dance the Cha Cha in our room.

I smiled and got all excited. She was right. I loved the Cha Cha. It was a very sexy dance.

"Ohh that sounds like fun. We should go this weekend. Please Jazzy, can we go?" Alice broke out in puppy dog eyes as we all laughed at her whining.

"Yeah Emmy, I want to go dancing. We should go." This time Rose was trying to persuade Emmett.

Both Emmett and Jasper looked at each other and gulped. Edward was laughing in hysterics beside Jasper and so were Tanya and I.

"Umm okay but you should know that I cant dance, much less Cha Cha. Right Jasper?" Emmett said with a look of fear.

"Oh don't worry Emmy, I'll teach you." I said though my laughter. "You too Jazzy"

They both shot me dirty looks while Edward, Tanya and I were laughing hysterically. Edward turned to look at me and hi-fived me.

"Oh my, you guys should come here more often. I haven't laughed this much since…well to be honest, since the last dance off we went to." Tanya said looking thoughtful.

"Speaking of which, have you signed up for this year? Its only a month away. I know you can't go in as the EBA group anymore but you can still sign up for the single tournament."

I sighed. I had been thinking about this for a while. But I didn't know if I can face seeing everyone again.

"I don't know. I don't want to go by myself" I said while looking down at my food that just came out.

"What? You have to go. You have to defend your title. You don't want Vanessa to get it do you? She doesn't deserve it. You do." Tanya got really fired up. She hated Vanessa as much as I do.

"Uch, I cant stand her. She'd probably sleep with Robby to get the scores." I sighed. "if I sign up would you come with me?" I asked Tanya.

"Of course I would." She fired back.

"We all would Bella. All you have to- oh I just had a brilliant idea!" screamed Alice

"Why don't we ask Miss Maggie if we can enter our class. That way you can go in singles and as a group. Its brilliant! Please Bella? What do you think?" my gosh she was hyper when she got excited.

I thought it over while looking at them all in the eyes. They all seemed to want to do this. I sighed but smiled.

"Okay. We'll ask, but if she does let us do this you must know that its going to take a lot of work. There will be so much work to do. You're going to sweat and you're going to be incredibly sore. You're my friends and I love you but that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you in the practises. And of course with Tanya there helping me you'll wish you never asked." I said. I really needed them to know that it would be a lot of work. But I thought they should know how good it is when you get rewarded for your hard work.

"But after all that hard work, when you finally get on that stage and do your thing, it is so worth it." Tanya and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Well hard work or not, it is going to be one of the best moments of my life. I can feel it. So I'm in. And I know dancing makes you happy, I want to help you be happy again Bella." Alice said.

I smiled at her and said,

"You already are. Thank you"

"Right so, its on. Does that mean we still have to go to the Cha Cha thing?" Emmett, you can count on him to ruin the moment.

Rose smacked his head while shaking hers.

"Ouch. What was that for?" Emmett asked rubbing his head.

"oh we are so going, and both you and Jazzy are going to be coming for lessons with Bella every day after Dance class." Rosalie said. Alice was nodding in agreement.

"What about him," Emmett asked pointing in the direction of Edward. Edward abruptly stopped laughing. "He's coming too if I have to. He should take lessons too. That way Bella has a partner too!"

Both Edward and I weren't smiling. Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper however were. Tanya just looked confused.

"That won't be necessary. I'm sure he has better things to do than dance with me." I said.

I looked at Edward who was frowning.

"What? Am I not good enough to dance with?" he asked.

"Well no, it's not that. I figured there's no point in the lessons since you'll probably be ah…preoccupied?" I finished at a question.

I saw his lips twitching trying to fight a smile.

"Well for you I'll keep it free. So, what do you say….partner?" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and let out a soft 'whatever'. But my heart was beating at double time. The rest of dinner passed with light conversation. It made me happy that my new friends got on so well with Tanya. She was a big sister to me.

When it was time to go, I made sure Tanya and I exchanged numbers. I hugged her goodnight and left to get into my car. I got in and turned on the car. I was waiting for Alice so I was surprised when the door opened and it was Edward that sat down.

"Oh umm, not to be rude or anything but I thought Alice was coming with me." I asked still confused as to why he was sitting in my car.

He chuckled "Well so did I. She stole my keys and drove off on me before I realised what she did. Would you mind terribly if I get a ride back with you?" He smiled a beautiful smile that made my heart skip a beat. I looked him in the eyes and as soon as I did I was lost. We stared at each other for a while before I finally tore my eyes away and found myself nodding.

"Yeah, sure. No problem at all." I smiled at him as he did his seat belt up and I drove off to the campus.

The drive home was short, but it was comfortable. Every now and then he would ask me a question about my time with Tanya which I would answer with a smile. I couldn't believe I had found her again. I think Edward picked up on that which is why he kept prompting stories about our time together.

He walked me to my door while I kept talking. He just smiled at me. We got to my door and he stood there while I looked for me keys in my bag. I pulled them out and turned to him.

"Well thanks for talking to me today. I haven't laughed that much in so long. It felt nice" I smiled up at him.

"You're welcome Bella. You know you should smile more often. You have a beautiful smile." He said taking a step closer to me.

"Thank you." I whispered "Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella" He whispered back. And much to my surprise, he kissed my cheek, turned and walked away.

I opened the door to my room and found Alice and Rose sitting on their beds reading magazines. Upside down.

"Oh you have some explaining to do girls!"

* * *

**Well what did you think? please review!!**


	8. Not such a good day

BPOV

I looked at my two friends with my hands on my hips with narrowed eyes.

They weren't saying anything. They were both biting their bottom lip to stop themselves from laughing. I tried to hold my glare for as long as possible but it really didn't last long. A smile was pulling at the corners of my mouth and then I just cracked and started laughing.

I wasn't really mad. I know what they are trying to do but I really didn't care because it wasn't going to work.

"You guys are hopeless. You could at least have the magazines the right way up!" I laughed walking to my draws.

"I'm going to change." I left the lounge area for the bathroom.

I pulled on some purple sweats and a grey singlet and then put the matching jacked on over that. I walked back our to the lounge area and sat on the couch next to Rose.

"So what do you guys think of Tanya?" I asked. I was dying to know.

"She was really cool. Is she a good dancer too?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. She was one of the best until she took a bad fall and now she has a slight limp. She still dances but not as confidently as before." I told them.

"Oh. That must be hard for her." Rose said.

"Well it was at first but she's over it now. Anyway, I wanted to ask you guys for help in planning the Dance off. I can get all the information we need I just need help in pitching the idea to Miss Maggie. What do you say?"

Before I was even finished speaking both Alice and Rose were bouncing up and down in excitement.

"YES!!! OMG YES. I can't believe we are going to do this. I'm so excited." Alice practically screamed.

I chuckled. "I kind of gathered that. Alright, I'm going to bed now we can talk about it at lunch tomorrow if you like. I'll have all the information and then we can ask during dance class. Ok? Night chickens!"

I walked to my room and got into bed. It was a long day but I liked this school. I felt like I belonged here.

I thought about my new friends as I lay in bed.

Alice was so full of life and has a hell of a lot of energy. I don't think anyone should give her sugar. She'd go insane. But she was one of the nicest people I know. I felt like I could really trust her. I had only known her for a couple of days but she already felt like my best friend.

Rose was the exact same as Alice. Except less hyper. She held her own and I really admired that about her. She exuded confidence and she is just naturally beautiful.

Then there were Jasper and Emmett. I couldn't help but love those guys. They were like big brothers to me. Jasper was very calming and protective of those he loves while being able to joke around and have a good time while Emmett was the biggest softest cutest teddy bear of a brother that got me smiling all the time. Just thinking about my new friends had me smiling. But that faltered as my thoughts turned to Edward.

Edward. He was cocky, witty, annoying, charming and unbelievably handsome. There was something about him that drew me to him but then I reminded myself that he was a womanizer. He was exactly like Daniel.

I shook my head and made myself a promise. I was not going to put myself through another relationship that always brought my down. I was not going to go out with a player and I was defiantly going to kick Daniels ass at the Dance off this year.

I woke up the next morning with the bright light of the sun shining in my face. I know I drew the curtains last night because this is exactly why I shut them in the first place.

Suddenly I was hit with the smell of coffee and I shot up in my bed only to see Alice with a large caramel Latte for me. I could have kissed her. Although I'm not sure how Jasper would feel about that.

I got up and showered then went out to find that Alice had already picked out my outfit. I put it on then looked to see what I'll be wearing today. She had picked out a black denim skirt that was really short and a red singlet with red ballet flats. I straightened my hair and put it up in a high pony. I applied a little make up and packed my dance bag.

I walked out to the kitchen with my head down, looking into my bag.

"Hey Ally, what are we gonn-" I was startled when I ran into something and started falling backwards. I gave out a little yelp from the shock of it all.

A pair of hands grabbed my waist and held me steady and I looked up into the most gorgeous pair of green eyes I had ever seen. He let out his crocked smile that just about had my knees buckling out from beneath me.

"I thought you were a dancer?" Edward said to me while still holding onto my waist. I was mildly aware that we had an audience but that was way in the back of my mind.

"Well I am. You know that. You have seen me dance!" I said in a 'duh' tone. I was wondering where he was going with this.

"Yes well I thought you're supposed to have good balance and yet here you are, falling." Edward smirked.

I was about to say a witty remark when I looked at his face but more importantly, his eyes. Well what a big mistake that was. As soon as our eyes made contact I lost all my thoughts. I stared at him for what felt like a life time, when in reality it was only a few seconds. I shook my head and looked away.

"Well, normally I have got good balance. It's only when people get in my way that I didn't see that I lose my balance. So next time you could just move." I said trying not to show just how flustered I was.

I turned away from Edward and walked over to the stereo that was in the kitchen on the bench. Just as I turned it on one of my favourite songs from JoJo came on.

_Mmm_

I think I could like you  
I already do  
Feelings can grow but  
They can go away too  
You're takin my hand  
Lookin into my eyes  
Don't be in a rush to  
Get me tonight

I started to sing along while swinging my hips to the beat. I grew completely oblivious to the company that I currently kept.

_Feel somethin happenin  
Could this be a spark?  
To satisfy me baby  
Gotta satisfy my heart_

I started walking, well dancing around the kitchen to get my breakfast ready while I kept singing.

_Do you know how to touch a girl?  
If you want me so much  
First I have to know  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl_

Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?  
Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice and Rose swaying to the beat as well so I walked up to them and grabbed their hands and twirled them and we started singing the song together.

_I think I could like you  
But I keep holding back  
Cause I can't seem to tell  
If you're fiction or fact  
Show me you can laugh  
Show me you can cry  
Show me who you really are  
Deep down inside_

Do you feel somethin happenin?  
Could this be for real?  
I don't know right now but tonight we'll reveal

Alice had a smile so bright on her face it could rival the sun and Rose was smiling just as widely. It felt good to know that I helped put that smile on their faces.

_Do you know how to touch a girl?  
If you want me so much  
First I have to know  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl_

I let go of Alice and Rose's hands and closed my eyes while swaying to the beat. It felt good to just relax and be free!

_Bring me some flowers  
Conversation for hours  
To see if we really connect  
And baby if we do  
Ooh I'll be givin all my love to you  
Ohh_

Alice and Rose both had their eyes closed and swaying just like I was. I smiled a bright smile at my two friends and finished singing the song while swaying to the beat.

_Do you know how to touch a girl?  
If you want me so much  
First I have to know  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl_

Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl? (Yeah, yeah)  
Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?

You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl

The song finished and I smiled to myself. I could tell this was going to be a good day.

Alice and Rose were clapping as were the boys so I curtseyed for them.

"Thank you. I'll be here till Thursday." I laughed as they laughed with me.

"Wow I didn't know you could sing. You were brilliant" Jasper said as I finished of my cereal. I stood up and washed the dishes in the sink and grabbed my bag.

"Yeah well, I don't sing very often. I also play guitar but I prefer to dance. It's a better release for me. I love my music but I express myself better through dance." I said walking out towards the English rooms.

"Wow, is there anything you can't do?" Emmett laughed. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I can't play mini golf if my life depended on it. I tried it once. Almost took out the attendant that was collecting the balls. Yeah, i'm not allowed back at that course again. They say i'm a safety hazard. So I stick with dancing. No golf clubs involved." I laughed at my self with everyone else.

_Cherry-Cherry Boom-Boom  
GaGa_

Boy we've had a real good time and  
I wish you the best on your way, eh  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
I never thought we'd fall out of place, eh eh

We were getting close the English room when my phone went off. I looked at the caller ID and it said Mum. I frowned. She never calls.

"Hello Mother." I answered in a bored tone.

"BELLA! Thank god I got a hold of you." She replied. She was frantic. This was so not good and I was really starting to freak out.

"Mum? Calm down. Is some thing wrong?" I tried to stay calm myself but even I could hear the hysteria. This seemed to get my friends attention as well because they started asking me if I was alright.

"Bella. It's Charlie." I panicked. I could feel the hyperventilation coming on. Suddenly my earlier thought of this being a good day was shot to hell.

"What? Whats wrong with him?" I was defiantly freaking out. I sat on the bench that was closest to me. Emmett sat next to me and held my hand while Alice rubbed circles on my back.

"Charlie, he's had a heart attack. He's in the hospital but he is still unconscious."

"Where are you mum?" I might just have to fly to see her.

"We're in London hunny. I'm so scared. I don't know what to do baby." She sounded so fragile. Tears started to escape my eyes and I let them. My mother was freaking out and she had no one with her.

"I'll call Peter and get the jet ready. I'm coming to you. It's ok mum. I'll see you soon. I love you. Tell dad I love him too."

"I will. I love you sweetheart. You know that right?" mum was scared. You could hear it in her voice.

"I know. I'll see you soon." I hung up and looked at my friends.

"My dad had a heart attack. I'm going to fly over to them." I said to my friends. They all gasped and asked if I was alright.

"Where are they? Do you want us to come with you?" Edward asked as he knelt in front of me.

"They're in London. I can't ask you to come with me. It's too much."

"No its not. Were here for you Bella. You'll freak out as soon as you're on your own. Let us come and distract you. Besides our parents are in London at the moment." Alice said.

I couldn't believe it. I hadn't known these people for very long but they were offering to fly across the world with me.

"Thank you. That would be nice."

I called Peter and the jet would be ready in an hour. All I had to do was pack.

This was the worst day but my friends were helping me through it.


	9. Waiting room

**Hey guys. sorry for the wait. but there are really good stories out there. i love reading them.**

**Ohh and my sister had her baby. a little girl. so now i have 2 nieces out of like a billion nephews. but i love them all. **

**oh and her name is Shylah. isn't that so pretty?**

**ANYWAY, let us know what you think! i value reviews. any questions that you are wondering just ask.**

**now onward!**

* * *

BPOV

We arrived at the airport where we had to wait in a private room while the plane was getting prepped for our long flight. They had to fuel the jet up and they had to find a stewardess as it was such short notice of the flight. Lucky for me Peter was able to get to the airport but we still had to wait a couple hours before he got here because of how far away he lived.

Since everyone had agreed to come with me I had yet to speak. I was so scared about losing my dad. I know we didn't leave each other on bad terms but I knew we could have been closer than we are. Gosh I must be a horrible person. I hardly talk to my parents and when they tell me they love me I always fob them off.

I was sitting in the single lounge chair in the corner of the room facing the window. It was just starting to rain. I had my feet tucked under me and I had my ipod on random but not really listening. All I could do was think about the what if's. What if I never see my dad again? What if he did die? What if I never got to tell him how much I really do love him and what he's done for me?

I hadn't realised I was crying until the tears fell onto my track pants. I wiped my eyes sniffed and turned my ipod off and put it away. I turned to reach for my guitar. I needed to do something.

I knew the others were in the room looking at me and were probably worried about me but I didn't really care. I needed my music. I took my blue acoustic out of its case and held it in my hands closing my eyes and I waited for a song to come to me. When I did I let the music take over. It wasn't really a song it was just me tinkering with different notes.

Through out the time I was toying with the strings it came out with a sad undercurrent because I have always played music that is close to my emotions.

I finished the song and sighed. I looked up to see both Alice and Rose with tears pooling in their eyes. All three boys looked upset as well. But I couldn't figure out why.

"What's wrong?" I managed to whisper to them.

"Oh Bella. It will be fine. It has to be. Plus I have a feeling that it will be. Im never wrong about my feelings. I promise" Alice cried out.

I was shocked to see how much they actually cared for me.

"I'm sorry. And that means a lot. Thank you. I always play music close to my emotions and I was angry and upset. I spose it made some sort of logic." I explained.

It was quiet again after that as I started tinkering with different cords on my guitar slowly working up a melody. I suddenly saw some feet in front of me and looked up to see Edward.

"May I have a go?" He asked. Wow he is really polite sometimes.

"You play?" I was suddenly curious.

"Yeah. Not well. I'm better at the piano but I like to mix it up."

Wow didn't see that one coming. I mean he was like the most popular guy at school from what I gathered yet he claims to be good at the piano.

"You'll have to show me sometime." I smiled as I handed over my baby.

"Be careful with her. Break her I break you!" I mock scolded. But held some seriousness in my threat.

He smiled and promised before strumming the cords.

I was watching him as he was playing. He had his eyes closed and he looked really serene. In this moment I have never seen a more beautiful person. This looked like the true Edward. I had heard about his shenanigans with the girls on campus but I don't believe that its something he is proud of.

"Can I ask you a question Edward?" I asked as softy as I could.

He looked up at me with a hint of a smile, while still playing.

"Sure. Whats up?"

"I don't want to sound like I'm prying, which is probably what I am doing so stop me if you don't want me to continue, but why do you hook up with every girl that shamelessly throw themselves at you?"

He stopped playing and looked at me. He was looking at me but I could tell he was thinking of an answer. I was glad he was taking this seriously. By now we had gained the attention of the others but they didn't say anything. I think they wanted to know the answer as well.

" Well, I'm not too sure really. But I think it has something to do with feeling left out." He said while looking at me seriously.

I frowned. How could he be feeling left out? He's like the most popular guy at school.

"I'm sorry but im not sure I understand what you mean. You're popular and get a lot of attention. How are you feeling left out?" I asked.

"well it's more when I compare myself to my family I suppose. Every where I look at them, they are paired up. Mum and Dad. Jasper and Alice. Emmett and Rosalie. I just, well I don't know. I think it my be a way to distract myself from the fact that I don't really have that. I probably sound like a girl right now but, I guess I want that too. Albeit I was going about it the wrong way and I appoligise about that but the opportunity was there and I took it." He finished his speech and looked down.

I thought over what I was going to say for a second before I responded.

"You shouldn't put yourself down that way. It just makes you look bad. Try a more conventional way and you may just find who you should be with. If the person you were meant to be with sees this, they would just be turned off from you because you just look like a sleaze. Besides you're much better then that and you deserve more then sloppy seconds so to speak. What do you think?" I asked.

He looked at me for a little bit and smiled.

"I think you might be right." He whispered.

I smiled at him and looked into his eyes properly. He has beautiful eyes. They are so captivating and full of so much depth. The green is endless.

"If I show you something, could you help me with it? It will distract me for a while."

He agreed so I looked in my bag and pulled out my note book. This note book was basically like my diary. I write my feeling inside it then re arrange it to form a song. I wanted him to help me come up with a tune for it.

Just as I went to open the book, I saw peter wave. I took that as we were boarding and signalled for everyone to board the plane. Edward came and sat next to me. He looked at me and asked with his eyes if that was okay. I nodded and smiled then gave him the book at the page I wanted him to see.

He took it and read through it. He looked at me when he finished reading.

"you have a lot of frustration and confusion don't you?" he asked.

I nodded in agreement.

"what would you like me to help you with?" he asked kindly.

"well, as you can tell it's a song. I would like you, if you wanted that is, to help me come up with a tune for." I looked at him with what I'm sure was hope in my eyes.

He smiled a gorgeous crocked grin and nodded. "of course. I would love to."

So for the next few hours we worked on trying to find something to go with my lyrics. We argued a bit, disagreed some bit laughed a hell of a lot. Edward was just so much fun to be around. As he was looking over what he had so far I looked around the plane.

Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Edward were all here to support me. I had never felt so loved and wanted in my entire life.

"Hey guys, I just want you to know that you just dropping everything and coming with me across the world means so much to me. I really do appreciate it." I said. They all smiled and nodded.

"of course Bella. We know you would do the same for us. Besides, who am I to argue about a free trip to the UK?" trust Emmett to see that side. We all laughed then went back to what we were doing.

"Okay. How bout this? Tell me what you guys think1" Edward said to everyone. " I play and you sing okay?" I nodded. Then he started playing.

I looked at Edward while he was looking at what was in front of him. I waited for the right moment before singing.

_I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm  
He came around  
And he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry_

Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know  
Or seem to care  
What your heart is for  
I don't know him anymore

There's nothin' where he used to lie  
My conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothings right  
I'm torn

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn

So I guess the fortune tellers right  
I should have seen just what was there and not some holy light  
But you crawled beneath my veins  
And now, I don't care  
I have no luck  
I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things  
That I can't touch  
I'm torn

There's nothin' he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's right  
I'm torn  
Chorus

**(Torn. Natalie Imbruglia)**

The song finished and I looked at everyone.

"So what do you think?" Edward asked.

"Dude you guys should start a band." Emmett. Ever the one with words. Ha!

"Totally. You guys are awesome!" Alice said.

"Yeah. Edward could play the instruments while Bella dances and sings her little heart our." Said Rose. We all laughed then turned to see what Jasper had to say.

He looked at every one of us then cleared his throat.

"Just remember, when you guys are famous, remember me." We all laughed at that. We were all smiling when Emmett spoke up once more.

"Yeah especially when I need money for a new version of guitar hero!"

I looked at Emmett and shook my head.

"Fine, but just so you know I'll whoop your ass at it." I said.

"What ever you say shorty. What ever you say." Was Emmett's replay.

* * *

**So what did you think? i really like that song. it's an old one i know, but the older songs are way better then the ones now. lol.**

**l think in the next couple of chapters i might add a song list then a link to then on my profile later we'll see.**

**so i'm sure you know what to do now. i'll give you a clue.**

**It starts with and R. it also has an E, V, I, E and finishes with a W.**

**(Thats REVIEW if you didn't get it,) **

**Thanks** **Guys!!**


	10. Oh what a day!

**hey guys! here is the next chapter! i'm not sure if i like the end part but it needed to be done. there are parts in here where bella sounds like a **

**complete bitch, but remember this is all she has ever known. Her family is really wealthy so she can sometimes come off as a snob! so yeah thats just my little warning.**

**let me know what you guys think **

**Thank you to ****PyroWhore**** for your review! i loved reading it!**

BPOV

We arrived at a private airport. It was an 11 hour flight that felt like in went for days. I was very glad that Alice suggested that we all go to London together because I would have freaked out like she had said I would if I were alone.

They kept me distracted for most of the flight and I actually bonded and got to know them more. They made me laugh and they did whatever I wanted, like when I decided that I would teach them the cha cha. It was highly amusing for us girls to watch Emmett and Jasper learn the dance. Although they were quite graceful once they got the hang of it. And Edward was just watching me do the steps with Emmett and Jasper so he got it pretty quickly.

"Bellie, this hard. And I feel gay doing this." Emmett complained.

I rolled my eyes again. I wish he would stop complaining.

"It's easy. Its basically 5 step. Ready? One, two, Cha-Cha-Cha." I was getting frustrated but I was laughing so much as well that I couldn't get mad at him.

Rosalie was sitting down and watching us with amusement. Alice and Jasper were doing the dance properly and looking all gaga at each other so I let them be. Edward was watching us and sitting next to Rose.

"Come on Rose; show him how you do it. I think he is just too scared that I'll out shine him so he's holding back."

I handed Emmett over to Rose and went to collect Edward.

"Come on spunk. Show us what you got!" I held my hand out for him to take.

We walked to a space of our own and positioned our hands correctly. And then we started moving and it was very smooth. He added in a few turns but stuck with the basics.

"Finally! You got moves Cullen. You've been holding out on me."

Hmm, that gave me an idea. Maybe we can get the guys who come watch us at dance to join in the dance off.

"Yeah. There was a reason for that. I'd look stupid. I'm a guy. Guys don't dance."

I tried to suppress an eye roll. I didn't happen.

"Don't be sexist. Have you ever heard of Fred Astaire? He was smooth on his feet and the ladies loved him for that. There's also Gene Kelly, Gregory Hines, Baryshnikov, Bob Hope, Bing Crosby - all great STRAIGHT male dancers because that's what you're worried about. The gay image. But then there are people like Patrick Swayzee in films like dirty dancing and ghost just to name a couple, and boy is that man sex on legs."

I made a show of fanning myself just to add to my point.

"Yeah but-" I cut him off. I enjoyed irritating him. It's like a sport I can win gold at time and time again.

"Then if you really want to get into it you have those RnB/Pop guys like Chris Brown and Usher, Justin Timberlake although I think he just sucks, and even Michael Jackson. And we have all heard of the moonwalk and the Thriller dance so; tell me Edward, do guys not dance? Because I have been dancing a hell of a lot longer then you and my dance partner was a guy, and I have it on good authority that he wasn't gay cause he was a ladies man. So prove me wrong Edward!" I wasn't angry. I just thought he should be put in his place. Plus it was amusing for me.

There was complete silence in the plane and no movement at all. Edward's jaw was open with wide eyes just staring at me. Then I hear someone clapping.

I looked around to see Emmett clapping and suddenly so was everyone else. I grinned at looked at Edward. He just blew out a breath of air and ran his hand through his hair.

"It seems I just got owned by Bella Swan." And everyone laughed. Edward even shook my hand and said 'well played'.

After that it seemed like I did something right with Edward because we talked and laughed the rest of the trip.

* * *

I rang mum as soon as we got off the plane and I asked what hospital they were in and drove there straight away. Alice had called their parents who were also in London and asked where they were staying and to book a room for the six of us.

I walked into the hospital and saw my mum straight away near the front desk.

"Mum. How is he? Is he alright?" I fired off as soon as I saw her.

She pulled me in for a tight hug and sighed into my hair.

"He's fine. It was trigged by too much stress and those damn banana lollies he likes so much"

"Oh. Thank god. But those lollies are sooo good." I said trying to lighten the mood. He was going to be okay. I could breathe properly. At that moment mum saw my friends. So I introduced them to her.

"Mum this is Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Edward. Guys this is my mum Renee."

They all said hi back and then they said they would wait in the waiting room while I go see my dad. When I walked in he was sitting up in bed with the ball game on.

"Oh, Hun you didn't have to come. I'm fine."

I just rolled my eyes and hugged him.

"Of course I did. I was scared." I gave him a hug and climbed up on the bed with him like I was a little girl and hugged myself to him.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you to baby girl. I really do." He kissed my head and held me close.

* * *

We stayed for an hour where dad met my friends. He seemed quite taken with Alice but I couldn't blame him. She sure can charm the pants off anyone. Dad told us to leave because we were all tired from the flight and he was getting grumpy with having to stay in the hospital for a few more days.

We got back into the car we hired and drove to the hotel where The Cullen's parents were staying. We pulled up to the hotel and I recognized it straight away. I chuckled to myself and shook my head slightly. Jasper asked why I did that but I just said a simple 'you'll see'.

When we walked into the hotel I told them I'd go to the desk to check us in, but they all followed me anyway. We were at the Swan Manor Hotel, which is why when I said I was Isabella Swan the lady that was checking us in got to work pronto.

"Wow. We have stayed at this hotel in L.A. and New York and they were never that fast." Edward commented. I sighed.

"Yeah well when your parents own the hotels and you're the heiress to it they tend to do that." I tried to say as nonchalantly as possible.

"Jesus. Well I definitely didn't see that one coming." Said Rosalie.

I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed our key for our main suite. We had an owner's suite in every hotel just because we could. Dad said it was so that he knew what went on in there. Mum and I always rolled our eyes when he said that.

We went to our room and found a bed each. Emmett and Rose took one room, Alice and Jasper took another one and I took the other. Edward made his way to the couch but there was no way I was going to let him do that when there was an extra bed in my room.

"Edward, you can share with me. There are two queens in here. You're not sleeping on the couch if there is a perfectly good bed in here."

He agreed and then we went to meet Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

* * *

We walked into the hotels restaurant where we had agreed to meet Mr. and Mrs, Cullen.

The lady at the podium saw us coming and straightened up straight away at the sight of the guys. I rolled my eyes and went to talk to the host. Who was rude by the way!

"Hi, we have a reservation for 8 under Swan." I told her. She looked at me and gave me a look that said 'why are you speaking?' I couldn't help myself and thought I would see how far this could go before she realised who I was.

"Umm, like, that's cool. Hey, what's your name cutie?" she said, completely ignoring me and flirting with all the guys.

I looked at Alice and Rose then got my phone out and sent them a text.

_**Hey, I'm gonna have some fun with this. Play along. Show your guys!**_

I sent it to the girls then showed my phone to Edward. He smirked then nodded subtly.

"Umm, could you please show us our table now?"

"I'm sorry but I was actually talking to someone, can you please wait until I finish!" she scoffed.

She then turned back to the guys and said in a not so subtle voice.

"Like omg, how rude right? So what are you hotties doing here? Oh I like finish in like half hour umm you wanna buy me a drink?"

I couldn't believe she said that. I was so proud that the guys said nothing so I decided it was time to put this girl in her place.

"Hi, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt with your wish to pick up on 3 guys in totally stable relationships" well 2 guys in stable relationships but she didn't need to know that! "But we are hungry and now I would like to see your supervisor. Immediately!" I said in a firm voice.

She looked taken aback so she just did what I asked. As soon as she was out of sight I giggled. The others started giggling as well. Ha-ha I hope she likes cleaning toilets cause that's what she is going to be doing when I'm finished with her!

"What seems to be the problem here?" asked the supervisor with the girl standing beside him.

"Well, it seems this lady here was flirting with our boyfriends" said Alice.

"Oh well this is what we ask our staff, you know building a relationship with your customers and all. They are never to offer anything." He said.

The girl had a smug look on her face. So I decided to step forward and make myself known.

"Hi, Gary is it?" I looked at his name badge, "well I think what we forgot to mention was that my friends and I were completely neglected and told to wait while she was flirting and asking them to buy her a drink when her shift ends in a half hour. So, can we please get our table? Its reserved under the name of Isabella Swan" I said calmly.

The supervisor recognized my name straight away as his eyes were bugged out of his head and he was apologising profusely.

"I'm so sorry Miss Swan. Please come right this way. Please I apologise." He said.

The girl looked pissed and said in front of our whole group,

"What the hell makes her so special? She's like ewe!"

Oh you stupid girl!

"That girl is special because her parents sign your paycheak! She is the heiress to the entire hotels world wide. Now Bridget, go sit in my office and wait while I situate these guests!" said Gary.

She was so shocked she just stared at me with wide eyes, and then she abruptly turned and left.

We reached our table and everyone took their seats while I stood near my seat and talked to Gary.

"Hey, thanks for sorting this out. Just a little word, don't fire her. Give her something not very fun for a couple of days and then let her back to what she was doing. She didn't mean any harm and we weren't offended." I told him in a kind voice. He nodded.

"Okay ma'am. Thank you for understanding. Enjoy your meal!" he then turned and walked away.

I sat in my chair next to Alice. Who was next to Jasper. Across from jasper was Emmett and then Rose then Edward across from me. We were still waiting for Mr. and Mrs, Cullen when I suddenly saw two people I haven't seen in about 8 years when I was 9 years old. I jumped out of my seat and ran to them. The lady of the two recognized me immediately and dropped her bag and gave me the biggest hug ever.

"Oh sweetheart! It's been soo long since I saw you last! How are you?" she said. I was then taken in for a hug by the man.

"My goodness you've grown! You look more and more like Renee every day." He said.

I could only look at them with the biggest smile on my face.

"Oh Carlisle, Esme! I missed you sooo much!!" I said and gave them both another big hug. They just laughed.

"Hang on a minute." Came from behind me. I turned around to see five very confused faces. Then Edward stood from his chair and said cautiously,

"How do you know my mum and dad?"

* * *

**hey well i don't think that was a cliffie cause i think we all saw that one coming! haha**

**and so there it is! i just want to say that in chapter when we were talking about signing up for the dance off i said it was a month away well i'm changing that to like 9 months away cause i know how hard it is to get dances together. believe me i did rock estedford when i was at school! **

**i would change it on the chapter but it wont let me and im scared if i do i'll some how screw up my whole story! eep!**

**so send us some love and i'll post again. i already halfway through my next chapter!!**

**Thanks munchkins!! **

**casey-jade xoxo**


	11. The Plan

**Hey guys! i know its been a while but sometimes stuff happens that cant be helped! Like getting a new computer and not getting word! Then losing all my old stuff! Trust me i was as frustrated as you were!**

**any way here is something. i know its short but its something. please let me know what you think. **

**I wanted to say thank you to shopaholic92, Zoella De Vil, Lozzarah, Cheerleaders21 , 13MARENB, Twilightlover20896 and whitezcar for all their reviews! i love it when i get them.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

We had all sat down in our seats but they were all still staring at the three of us, so i decided maybe it was time to start explaining.

"Well, I'm sure you all want to know how we know each other. I can assure you though that its not really a mysteriously interesting story." i said. They continued to stare at me as they waited patiently for my response.

"Well when i was about 8 my parents decided to take a holiday to New York to see how our very first American hotel was going. But when we got here my mum had a fall and broke her leg. We rushed her to the emergency room where a Dr Cullen fixed her up and a Mrs Cullen promptly comforted a crying little girl by the name of Bella. We were so grateful to the Cullen's for being so nice to us, that we offered to let them have a room at our hotel when they wanted it. And every now and then we see them at a hotel and have lunch. But I haven't seen them in so long so i didn't click when you mentioned Cullen's. Plus you never did tell me their first names. So yeah that's our story!" I finished.

I looked at Carlisle and Esme and they both had a smile on their faces. I turned to look at everyone and they seemed to be accepting my explanation.

"Oh i get it. So that's why you wont stay anywhere other then Swan Manor. I thought you liked the expensive stuff but it just turns out that you're cheap" Emmett finished with a large smile.

We all laughed and talked throughout the rest of the dinner. It was great. I don't think i have laughed so much in a very long time.

When the conversation turned to my parents i thought it best to tell them head on what was wrong with my father.

"So, how are your parents going? They are in London yes?" Asked Carlisle.

"Yeah they are. It was for some business venture thing they always do but then my dad had a heart attack -" I was cut off by Esme's gasp.

"Oh my! Is he alright? What hospital is he in? And your mother! Your poor mother must be beside herself." Esme said, bordering hysteria.

"Oh, no he's fine i promise. I went to see him before we got here. The stubborn man wants to leave the hospital now and get back to work. It was triggered by stress and too much sugar. And they are at St Johns Private Hospital". _(Making this up if you cant tell) _

After all that was cleared up we enjoyed the rest of out dinner.

It was late when we retired to out room. I was soo tired that when we opened the door to our room i dove for the shower so i could get to bed sooner.

After my shower i changed into some flannel PJ pants and a long sleeved top. I walked our of the bathroom and into the adjoining room where i found Edward already in his bed. I put my dirty clothes in a plastic bag and put it in my suitcase then moved to my bed.

I could feel rather than see Edwards eyes on me, but i ignored it. I was to tired for this.

Once in bed i turned the bed light off and was suddenly overwhelmed by the darkness i just couldn't sleep even though i was dog tired.

"Night Bella." I heard softly.

"Night Edward." I replied. And suddenly the tension that I'm sure both he and i could feel suddenly disappeared.

* * *

We had spent the last three days looking around London and making sure my dad was ok but now we have to back home. It was a tearful goodbye on my mums behalf, which to be honest was new a bit embarrassing. But after what she - we - went through with dad i decided to indulge her this once.

As we were on the plane waiting for take off Alice suddenly piped up with something that had completely slipped my mind.

"So Bell, how are we gonna suggest to the Magsta about the dance off?"

"The Magsta Alice? Really?"

"Yeah, Yeah you know who i mean. But really what are we going to say to her?"

"Well, i could maybe suggest that it would boost the schools dance program considerably if we get in. Which i know we will. After being at EBA for a few years, you learn to get to know the right people. So we could start with that. The only thing is our class is an all girls class. They prefur if you have a boy mix as well." I said.

Well this is coming together nicely. Now to get them to agree!

"Oh, well how are we going to get some guys into it?" Rosalie asked.

"Welllll, if we can get someone who is high up in the social status, or perhaps more then one in the ladder, say like the top three or something, im sure the others would follow." I finished looking pointedly at Emmett Jasper and Edward.

The girls caught on quickly and smiled a mile wide. The guys just looked at me not quite getting it so Rose decided to help me out a bit.

"That's an excellent idea Bella. But who do the majority of the school look up to?"

Yes! Thanks Rose!

But they still haven't caught on.

Hmmm. I looked at Alice.

"Well, lets look at it this way." she said holding Jasper's hand.

"You love me don't you?" Oh Nasty! But i love it!

"Course i do!" Jasper replied immediately. Then Rose decided she wanted in on the manipulating.

I was cracking up in my head. Love struck fools.

"Emmy bear, you love me to right?" Rose had the cutest look on her face.

"Oh baby you know i do!" Said Emmett.

"So if i ask you to do something for me and Ali you guys would right?"

"In a heart beat." Oops. Wrong words on your behalf! HA!

"Good. So you'll sign up to be in the dance class then." I stated matter of factly.

"Of cou- wait what?"

Ali and Rose put on their sad face immediately. I think we have a good partnership going here.

"I thought you loved me" Alice said close to tears.

"Yeah. I thought you loved me Emmy?" Rose said, mimicking Alice's look.

They both huffed out a breath and looked at each other.

"Fine" they said in unison.

Rose and Alice both kissed their boyfriends when Jasper shouted suddenly.

"Hang on a minute. If Emmett and i have to do it so does Edward!"

Ah bingo!

"That sounds fair." Said the girls.

"Hey wait! Just cause you two are whipped when it comes to your girls doesn't mean i have to do it as well." Edward cut in.

"Yes that's true Edward. But think about it. If you were to join you could get a lot of your friends to join to. You play a sport right? as long as they are mildly co-ordinated i should be able to work with that. Please can you help me? I need to do this." I said. I could feel control slipping. I needed to do this. Not just to reclaim my title but i had something to prove!

"Please?" i whispered.

He sighed and looked at me. Really looked at me. I didn't care that i looked and felt completely desperate. If it got him to help me sign the other guys up i wouldn't care. But something must have clicked in his head because he walked over to me and hugged me. Tight. Then whispered in my ear.

"I'll do it. But you should know that you have nothing to prove to him. Do it for you!"

He pulled back and looked at me waiting for my response.

I nodded.

"Thank you."

He just smiled and asked the steward for a pen and paper.

"Well, it looks like we have some planning to do."

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading guys! I'm sure you know what to do!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
